Nothing without everything
by Even with this dark side
Summary: He was everything, without her. She was nothing, without him. Right? Sasuke X Sakura One shot series some might be linked together and I will tell you if they are. And even if it says finished I will add more! Rated M because of language and erm- *cough cough* adult themes You has been warned my young kit's! I do not own Naruto! though I decided to put Neji on lay away
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Language and later on adult themes! You has been warned! LOL

He was everything, without her.

She was nothing, without him.

"Pathetic," the word slipped off of his tongue without him realizing it.

"I'm pathetic," she asked, her voice rising in height, "I'm pathetic?" He blinked. She stalked towards him. "Don't even get me started on the word 'pathetic!' Do you know why Sasuke Uchiha? Hmmm? Because Sasuke you're the very definition of pathetic! Your brother killed your clan," he glared, "and you decide oh hey! I'm gonna leave my team and friends and my NEW FAMILY because I want to kill my brother and leave this girl who is in love with me, call her annoying and allow her to wallow in depression, her own self loathing and despair! Oh and don't forget about trying to kill her and my BEST FREAKING FRIEND NARUTO-," she put her face in his and poked his chest. "Oh and don't forget about leaving her on a cold hard bench in the middle of the night ALL ALONE and I can't forget to mention that she could have been raped! And you don't care, huh!? No you don't! You said that you are all alone in this world, you're not! You have fucking people in Konoha who love you and you say that we 'walk on different paths' or some bull shit like that. Everybody's equal here you damn Uchiha and we don't walk different paths, you Teme, because we are freaking equal and are all living and alive! 'Path of revenge' my ass you just can't stand to be alone and you can't let go of the past! Damn Uchiha!"

"Language," he muttered.

Sakura took a deep breath, "on top of that you never actually questioned Itachi's REAL motives about killing your clan, and don't you dare frown at me Uchiha because I'm not done- and don't give me some half ass crap about him 'wanting to know his power and limit because I'm gonna let you in on the big secret," she huffed. "Itachi was forced to kill the clan by The Council and Madara Uchiha helped him and so he's been damn innocent this whole time. Think about it Sasuke. Just for a minute. He loved you, still does, why would he all of a sudden turn on you and your family and kill them for the hell of it? Huh?! And another thing, running off to the perverted snake man for power, then him trying to use you as a vessel, you killing him and then leaving to create a team…the whole point of that was? To get power? Yeah, sure. Then you decide on coming back to Konoha after 'killing' Itachi. Why didn't you just stay in Konoha and get stronger like me and Naruto? Oh, right because you 'walk a path of revenge.' And you know what? Were all alone, but Sasuke, were alone together," she took a deep breath as she finished.

And then medical instinct took over because she knew he would have a panic attack and lose himself and break.

She doubted that anyone else besides herself and Naruto would have noticed it. His usual expressionless mask was cracking and breaking. And all it took for her to see the emotions rolling inside of him was the slightest shift in his facial muscles. And Sakura could tell that he was basically screaming. She knows how he feels, pain, and everything above it all.

But, she does know something else.

She is nothing without him.

And he is nothing.

Without her.

-Owari-

Please review because i WILL not make more if only some people like it


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

"She's dead."

Sasuke looked down at the familiar, all too naturally weird hair colored girl, whom he had known for some time.

He looked at Suigetsu and blinked, "burry her."

Suigetsu smirked as he dragged away the young kunoichi's body. Everyone's dying on him…Juugo, Naruto…, he clenched his teeth, and the person he needed most right now had just past. It would be hard completing his mission now. He needed her skills.

"So what's the plan boss?"

Sasuke glared at the ground. It was one of those times where he didn't know what to do next. Suigetsu took a slurp of water. Then an idea hit him, "we go to Konoha."

Suigetsu almost fell over, "What! I thought you didn't want to go back because of the gir-."

"We go to Konoha," he spit out, glaring at him. Suigetsu raised up his hands in surrender. Yes, Karin's death was a shame, Sasuke smirked, but he needed a certain medic nin from Konoha.

Yes Karin's death was tragic.

Sasuke smirked.

-Owari-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own what i disclaim

Onyx and blue

Onyx eyes were looking at glaring blue eyes, "dobe," he greeted, slowly taking a step back from the blondes close proximity. "Bastard," the blue eyed male answered back in a cold voice, moving with him.

"I see your back," blue eyes glared.

"Hn."

The raven haired boy turned around and started to walk away until the blondes voice echoed throughout the empty ally, "you know when you first walked out of Konoha, you were alone, nobody besides your team would accept you back," only a highly trained ninja would have noticed the slight pause of his already slow pace.

"She's dead you know." The boy officially paused mid-step. "Sakura-Chan isn't really dead. I just meant she's dead to the world. If you haven't noticed she didn't come with me to see you," Naruto said while crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at his "best friends" back. "She won't leave her house…actually no, scratch that she won't leave MY house." Sasuke turned around so fast that Naruto could only blink and inwardly smirk. "What do you mean your house'," the Uchiha asked in a cold voice.

"Sakura-Chan has been living with me ever sense you left. Do you know why? Her mom died three days after you left… house fire."Sasuke's stomach turned.

Naruto bitterly smirked, "and I'm guessing you don't care huh? Well, the selfish Uchiha that you are I wouldn't be surprise-."

And Sasuke was running in an all too familiar direction. Naruto's house.

-Owari-


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto (though I put Neji on lay away XD)

I also do not own this song it is by Kelly Clarkson /3

Dark Side

"There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away…?"

X

His heart is this place. It's so broken and cold.

Funny, he thinks he's all alone.

She wanted to see this place, to know his pain.

And she didn't run away.

"Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am?

Please remind me who I really am…."

X

She stayed. And yes she knew it would did. And many times he tried to push her out. But she wouldn't back away, so she returned. His tie to them was endless. Those bonds that held him together…he "broke" them. Well. He tried to.

"Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

X

Sasuke has a dark side. And Sakura knows this. Because she loves him. And loves his. Maybe she's a masochist, that CERTAINLY would explain some things. She knows that he's not perfect. Who is? And they are both worth it. He's worth it. Because she loves him, even with his dark side.

"Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am…"

X

He is the black dust that just needs time so he will form into a diamond. And when he left, she had a hard time, but she knew who he had become. Who she HAD to become. She wouldn't give up and so she didn't. She didn't give up on him. So she could remind him who he really was.

"Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

X

His dark side had grown worse like the undying pain that's brought shame on the girl's pride. She will always love him. Neither are perfect like the old pictures that gather dust in their home. But at least in some sense they understand that they're worth it. And she will love him even with his dark side.

"Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay."

X

Somewhere deep down he hopes that she won't run away but in his own way, he knows that she'll stay. And then she proved the point when she promised that she would stay.

"Will you love me? Oooooh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with me dark side?"

X

His heart is getting darker as we speak. But at least she believes that he will get better. Their life isn't perfect, though we're all worth it. And yes, she DOES love him even with his dark side.

"Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise, you'll stay."

And guess what, she did.

-Owari-


End file.
